PowerOutage
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: The power goes out and the only ones around are Penny and Sheldon. Continues on as Penny/Shelton and Penny/Leonard
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first Big Bag Theory story so bare with me. Set before the last episode.**

**Chapter 1**

Sheldon sat on the couch with his laptop playing Mario. Leonard was at work, Howard was in space still almost home, and everyone else was at work. Well Penny was in her apartment getting ready to go out but 1st it was pouring and 2nd thunder and lightning were in the forecast.

Sheldon didn't have much planed but once the 1st thundered rumbled the lightning struck the lights went out. Sheldon jumped up out of his seat ran out the door across the hall.

'knock knock knock' " Penny!"

'knock knock knock' " Penny!"

'knock knock knock' " Penny!"

Penny opened the door still in her robe.

"What?" She asked upset.

"The power is out can I stay here?"

"You will be fine back at your place."

"No"

"Sheldon I am going to work soon."

"Why?"

"Sheldon!"

"Fine" Sheldon walked back across the hall Penny felt bad and followed.

"Fine I can miss one day." Penny said.

"No go."

"Sheldon it's fine I will be right back over just let me get dressed." Penny left 5 minutes later she came back in the apartment with a tshirt and jeans on.

"Could we read comic books?"

"You can I am going to play with my phone."

"Fine" Sheldon sat on the couch while Penny sat there playing with her phone. Jeez he was just like a 5 year old she thought.

**A/N- not sure where I am going with this but I think I will add more what you think?**

**Lauren :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the awesome reviews.

Chapter 2

The power was still out 2 ½ hours later and Penny was fast asleep on the couch. Sheldon got up and grabbed a blanket for her it had been a bit chilly. He laid the blanket over Penny she moved a little bit but didn't wake up. Sheldon looked at her he was so stupid. He actually liked this girl no no no that is a lie he doesn't he likes Amy yes he likes Amy and Penny loves Leonard. Sheldon and Penny were complete opposites.

"Leonard?" Sheldon looked at Penny her eyes were still shut but she was talking.

"No Penny it is Sheldon, Leonard isn't back yet."

"How long has it been?"

"almost 3 hours actually the storm has gotten really bad I guess they close the roads down."

"Oh great so it's just us still." Penny said rubbing her eyes. She looked at Sheldon for some odd reason she felt attracted to him. No No NO she loves Leonard it's who she wants to be with for the rest of her life. Sheldon sat down next to Penny.

"I need a hug." Penny said unsure why she said it but she did. She leaned over to Sheldon but he didn't really hug back it was more a one way hug. "You really suck at hugs don't you."

"Well it isn't my thing."

"Give me a fucking hug Sheldon!" Penny said jumping at him making him all uncomfortable but at the same time he liked it. He finally hugged her back. Penny couldn't hold back anymore she kissed him. She really hated her self for it but she kissed him. Sheldon jumped him quickly.

"Penny! You are dating Leonard I am his best friend. You can't be kissing me."

"Well I did what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know" Penny kissed him again a bit longer this time. Sheldon pushed her off of him.

"Get out Penny."

"Oh come on Sheldon." Penny said Sheldon opened the door. "Penny out"

"Fine but you no where to find me." Penny said walking back over to her apartment. Sheldon shut the door and sat back on the couch 1 million thoughts ran through his head. 'How could she just kiss him. What was he going to tell Leonard. Does that mean Penny doesn't love Leonard anymore. Oh gosh does he have to tell Amy.' Sheldon sat in the apartment alone in the dark. Boy was he confused and that doesn't happen much.

End of chapter sorry I know these are short chapters but I hope you liked it.

Lauren :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Penny sat there in her apartment. How the heck could she do that, she loves Leonard she wants a life with Leonard and yet she just kissed his best friend. She sat there alone in the dark her mind was running thoughts going back and forth. That was really unlike her to just jump someone and kiss them. Why did life have to be so confusing, it wasn't life it was just love. Love sucked and she couldn't handle her emotions. It sounded so bad but it was the truth. She got up and walked over to the boys apartment she knocked on the door.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes Sheldon it's Penny can you let me in." Penny said through the door.

"How do I know you won't kiss me."

"I promise I won't kiss you." Penny said with a sigh.

"You kissed him?" Penny couldn't believe it she looked to her left and there walking up the stairs was Leonard.

"Yes Leonard I did and it was just an impulse and I don't know why." Sheldon opened the door and looked at them both.

"Yes Penny kissed me it ment nothing I told her to leave now if you please take your conversation somewhere else the power is back and I would like to play super mario.

"Fine...Penny lets talk in your apartment. The two of them left the hall and went to her apartment while Sheldon went to play his game yet could over hear there conversation because they were very loud.

IN PENNYS APARTMENT

Once the door was shut Leonard looked at Penny.

"PENNY HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Leonard shouted right as the door what.

"Want something to drink?" Penny asked nervous on how this would go.

"NOT NOW PENNY HOW COULD YOU JUST KISS MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Leonard quiet down people are gonna hear you."

"NO ANSWER ME WHY DID YOU KISS SHELDON!"

"I don't know." Penny said ashamed.

"I LOVE YOU PENNY AND I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BUT NOT IF I CAN'T TRUST YOU." Leonard yelled Penny had no clue what to do she wanted to cry but she didn't want to seem week.

"Are you sure you don't want something drink?" Penny asked again. Leonard could see the pain in Penny's eyes. He felt bad now that he was yelling at her.

"Sure water but Penny I need to ask you one question and be honest." Leonard said walking over to were Penny was.

"Anything." Penny said handing Leonard a cup of water.

"Do you love me?" Leonard asked. Penny looked at him he had those eyes that she fell in love with all the time.

"Of course I do Leonard I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then why did you kiss Sheldon."

"It's not like I planned for it to happen it just did I am not sure why."

"Okay." Leonard said taking a sip of water.

"Just Okay?" Penny asked a bit confused.

"Yeah it's not like you were gonna leave me for Sheldon. Penny we make mistakes." Leonard put the glass of water down and pulled Penny into a hug. That's when she lost all control of it tears fell and Leonard just held her tight so she new that everything will be okay.

"I love you Leonard I am sorry." Penny said giving him a small kiss.

"It's okay. I love you too Penny I always have and always will."

**Okay guys that's all for now I think this was a good point to end it maybe not I might make another part but I am still not sure. Sorry for late update.**

**Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I am very shocked that I am adding to this story but my mind new there was more I could add.**

**Chapter 4**

Things were still very awkward for Penny and Sheldon they didn't talk to each other much and Leonard was always with one or the other. That's when Sheldon met Amy, they were good friends but another problem was she was also friends with Penny. Penny and Amy sat in Amy's apartment

"Come on Penny you can't ignore Sheldon forever." Amy said Penny put away the left over pizza in the fridge.

"I could...I rather never talk to him I understand what I did was wrong but now he's just acting like a baby."

"It shouldn't matter do you have feelings for him?"

"No of course not anymore I love Leonard I just feel that Sheldon and I should talk."

"Honestly I think you should just not talk about it but be able to atleast do things with the group. I hate being with him, Bernie, Howie, and Leonard without you. And I hate when we all hang out and Sheldon decided not so show up.

"Then just forget about everything and deal with everything without him. I mean it's not that big of a deal."

"I never said it was a big deal I just know that if I hang out with you all he will go off about something."

"Of course he will that is who he is."

"Do you ever think you and Leonard would get married?"

"All the time."

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Amy said and grabbed her coat.

"Come on Amy there has to be a reason why you brought it up is Leonard going to purpose.?"

"Not that I know of but I think he should maybe Sheldon might get it through his head you are over him then." Amy said Penny smiled.

"That's true" Penny said agreeing Amy just smiled.

"Alright well come over tonight we can all go out too dinner and I don't care what you say you are coming and if you are not there I will show up here and dragging you."

"I am sure Leonard will make me come." Penny said with a laugh and with that Amy left.

Penny just sat down on the couch with a hot cup of cocoa she really didn't have anything to do today. She got the day off of work today which was shocked. Leonard was out and was on his way back to the apartment to surprise Penny with flowers no special occasion just him being him sweet self.

After about an hour there was a knock at the door. Penny got up and there stood Leonard with flowers.

"OMG they are so pretty!" Penny said taking the red roses from Leonard kissing him. "What's the occasion?" Penny questioned giving him a kiss.

"It's just because I love you so much." He sat down on the couch she placed the flowers on the counter and sat down next to him.

"Awe I love you too!" She said giving him another kiss. "Your not purposing are you?"

"No why would you think that I don't want to rush anything."

"Amy just was over earlier and saying if we got married maybe Sheldon would realize I don't like him."

"Oh haha I don't see a reason too rush unless do you want to get married?"

"I like what we have now."

"So do I" Leonard said and kissed her again.

**A/N- So I added and I am going to add more to this actually hope you liked it.**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
